A haunted girl lingering in the shadows
by Nuky
Summary: Haunted fairy Tale


**A haunted girl lingering in the shadows, **

A century after the earth turned black,  
A young girl was found,  
With no family, with no past, wandering with a crow,  
She was different and so she was sent to the shadow world,  
With no light, with no guide,  
She had no place to go and the shadows frightened her,  
She kept walking and walking the dark road,  
To find a place to go,  
She kept walking and walking the dark road,  
Her hair grew long, her feet bled but she stood her ground,  
Because her hope to find her place in the world she never belonged to kept burning,  
But the shadows were strong and the road seemed endless,  
The shadows turned into monsters and she was so scared,  
So she cut her eyes out, so see didn't need to see and put them in a jar,  
And she kept walking and walking,  
Without a light, with no guide,  
Finally after many, many years she walked out of the shadow world,  
But she had no idea, because she cut her sight away,  
Stupid frightened girl, you'll never see, never see again, the shadows whispered in her mind,  
She'd been so long in their world they would never leave her alone,  
And still she did not have a place she belonged to,  
Nor a friend, a lifeline,  
Just a dark road with shadows lingering for her,  
With the same knife she cut out her eyes, she cut out her heart,  
Because she could no longer take all the grief and fear,  
She cut out her heart and she cried bloody tears,  
For a lost life she never dared to live,  
When her heart was out she stood up and screamed,  
Because without her heart there was no conscience,  
No voice to tell her right from wrong,  
Nothing that could hold her rage back, for the loss of her life,  
Her heart she fed to her crow, now he was her conscience,  
Her eyes she pull out of the jar and gave them to the bird, now he was her eyes,  
From that day they would never be parted, because the girl needed her heart,  
And from that day the world that once chased her away, turned grey,  
With shadows lingering, with voices that never stopped whispering,  
The world had become a dark place and rumour spread about a young girl with no eyes, with no heart and with a crow as her guide,  
This with a goal, walking her endless path,  
She sent her crow forward and waited till it was dark, then she asked her shadow to slip into the house the crow had chosen,  
The crow and the girl waited behind the wall while her shadow sought her victim,  
And cut out their eyes, and cut out theirhearts,  
So the crow could be fed again,  
And the girl could feel whole again,  
Rumours spread, murder after murder,  
But never did they find the girl that walked her dark path,  
And they never caughtthe crow that lived on hearts,  
Luckily one day the sun burst through the grey clouds and the shadows stopped whispering,  
Stopped lingering,  
The shadow world slowly disappeared, faded away,  
Again the girl cried tears because her shadow had left and without her shadow she could not find  
satisfaction,  
Without the shadow, her crow could not eat,  
Without her shadow her hollowness turned her older,  
No longer was she a haunted girl,  
Now she was a tortured woman,  
With no eyes to see,  
With no heart to feel,  
One day she stopped walking her endless path and kneeled against an old tree,  
Her crow lodged in the hollow tree and died,  
The tortured woman wanted to cry over her friend, but no bloody tears would appear,  
Because without her friend, she had no heart, she had no eyes,  
Her guide had died, her heart had stopped beating,  
She lay down under the old tree and whispered to the shadows to find her,  
Her blood run cold and she stopped living, like her feathered friend,  
That's how the dark tale of the haunted girl ended,  
But still, shadows linger in dark corners,  
Whispering their secrets,  
Whispering about an old tree at night,  
About the soft sound of a crow that feeds himself with hearts,  
And about a tortured woman who's seeking for her shadow to live again,  
Be warned,  
Be scared of that haunted woman, because there will come a day,  
That the world will turn grey again and the shadows will come back to the woman with no eyes and no heart,  
And when that dawn comes,  
Never sleep,  
Never linger for the shadows,  
Hold your life-light, hold your guide,  
Because her crow will spot you and make you her next victim,  
That's what the shadows have been told.

**My first haunted fairytale**


End file.
